From Hell to Earth, from Earth to Sky
by Annachan
Summary: Neji wants to become strong. But what is the meaning of being strong? [COMPLETE]
1. Neji Hyuga

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, following words are.

Warning: Spoilers alert. Story here starts after Chapter 105 in Vol. 12. Feel free to read or to leave.

Notes: I'm not an English native speaker. Unfortunately(?) for you kind readers, I like writing in English and sometimes end up making a whole lot of grammar, tense and orthography mistakes. It can't be helped. 

Still, if you feel like reading, you may also feel like reviewing.

* * * * * * *0

Neji Hyuga.

Dark long hair.

Straight face showing contempt or anger.

Blue head-band covering a severe forehead.

Under the head-band, a symbol.

A seal. 

A seal carrying the history of a whole clan.

The history of a family.

The tragedy of a young boy.

A mark.

A mark separating two children.

Separating two lost souls.

Calling for revenge.

A weakness.

A weakness hidden behind an almighty attitude.

Hidden behind the absolute knowledge.

Blinding a boy from himself.

Blinding a boy from the truth.


	2. To become stronger than him

* * * * * * *1

~ Father...the birds are flying freely today. They look so happy. ~

"Here it is... Room 202." 

They entered in.

"Lee-kun?" Tenten asked.

"Hey...Tenten...Neji." he greeted. "It's good to see you guys."

"What? You thought we forgot about you?!" she frowned.

Lee's eyes widened.

"No no, of course not." he smiled.

"There, for you..." she raised and eyebrow "You already received flowers?"

"Yes. Sakura-san came to visit me yesterday. She brought them." his cheeks became a little crimson.

Tenten made no comment and settled the vase on the other little table.

"So...how are---------"

"And now, the entire Gai Special Squad!!!" the jounin announced as he appeared in the middle of the room. "Tenten, Neji, you should have told me you would be coming!" he pointed out accusingly.

"What for?" Tenten asked.

"It would have been a Gai  Special Squad's mission: 'surprise visit for Lee'!!"

"I don't see what your coming with us would have changed. You come here everyday anyway..." she answered.

"Hum-hum... not bad, not bad..." he scratched his chin.

"Talking about mission, when are we going to start REAL missions again?" Neji asked.

"I don't know." Gai took a serious expression "We have to wait until situation is settled in the Wind country and the neighbourhood. For the time being, it'll be training and random D missions only..."

"I want to train too." Lee intervened.

"Lee, you're still under treatment you shouldn't..."

"It has been a month already. I'm tired of sitting here everyday. I want some exercises!!"

The room went silent.

"Stop acting like a brat Lee. You perfectly know that----"

"I won't give up." he snapped. "I will never."

Tenten gasped. Gai only sighed.

Neji raised a surprised eyebrow.

Didn't he understand that everything was over? Couldn't he just admit the harsh reality? Couldn't he just admit his fate?...no. Not quite fate. Lee himself had chosen to fight that Sand gennin knowing he was far above him. And now he was half-crippled. Even if his taijutsu skills were still there, without one arm and one leg they were useless. So why was he persisting like that? It was as if he refused to see he was trapped in a dead body. He refused to understand that a ninja is nothing without his body, his biggest weapon. 

He was such a foolish coward. 

Hmph. How pitiful...

"Phew, I'm completely exhausted." she sat down.

He kept on. He was totally concentrated in his chakra gathering.

The air had grown thick, so thick it was stuffy though they were in a well-ventilated clearing. 

He didn't move an inch. He didn't even blink as the wind blew on his face. 

She could almost feel chakra glowing around his whole body. 

Neji's absolute defence was some beautiful show to watch.

"Neji-kun, aren't you going to stop?" she asked as his eyes flipped back to their half-annoyed and half- concentrated white expression.

"No."

She sighed.

"You've been training too much over the last weeks. Does it have anything to do with the Chuunin tournament?"

He was lost in executing his gentle fist moves.

Tenten sighed again.

"Alright, I'm taking a break. Just don't strain yourself to death..." she walked off.

Death? He wasn't foolish enough to kill himself. 

All he wanted was to become strong. Stronger than that Naruto.

The guy had an incredible power. He knew it. He had seen it...or rather, felt it. That day they had fought. An incredible power in the body of someone he thought as a loser. It was terrifying itself. 

Was it that the guy had been hiding it since the beginning? It couldn't be. He had failed the graduation exam three times. He surely hadn't done it on purpose. Hard work wasn't the key of true power. Lee had been working hard for years yet he had never been able to beat him. Where did Naruto's power come from then? It was a mystery. 

But something was certain. 

He Neji had to gain strength, to gain power. To become stronger than him. 

Right now, that was what mattered the most.

"Hello guys!" a voice greeted.

The white smoke faded to reveal a cheerful Gai.

"Hi Gai-sensei." Tenten said.

"Great news today! I'm proud to announce you today's mission will be..." he trailed "...repairing an old wrecked shack!"

Tenten frowned. 

"Isn't it great?!" he flashed a smile. "You'll get to do more exercise!"

"Aa..." the girl said without much conviction.

Silent fell. 

All of them knew it. 

He Neji knew what was wrong. Or rather, what was missing. Not that it bothered him. He had always found Lee annoying in a sort of way. He was too much flamboyant. Just like his sensei. But it seemed that his not being there was still something hard for the others two to take. The mood itself had changed. Gai-sensei's displays of supposed-to-be coolness received no echoes. Tenten had no one to torture and shout at now. 

He didn't care.

"Well, well... follow me, I'll show you the way!" the tenor voice said.

Tenten nodded and took a step forward.

Neji didn't move.

"Neji-kun, what are you waiting for?"

He frowned.

"I'm damn tired of doing these annoying missions." he snapped.

"Neji-kun, but it's our duty to..."

"I don't have time to waste." 

He turned to leave.

Gai was blocking his way.

"Where do you thing you're going?"

"I'm going to train. It's better than playing the builder."

"Neji!" Gai roared. 

"What?!"

"As long as you'll be a gennin you'll have to do what I tell you."

The white-eyed boy glared.

"Don't worry, you'll get the time to train...after mission is completed!" Gai said executing a thumb-up along with his oh-so famous star-smile.

"Hmph." he walked off.

"Sensei...what's wrong with him? he seems to be on edge these days..." Tenten asked anxiously.

"Hum...He is still a little shaken, but he'll be fine." 

"Ah..."

"Well, new mission for Gai  Special Squad...Let's go!"

A door cracked open to be quickly closed.

Rushed steps.

"Ah it's you. Where have you been? It's already late." 

"I was training." he answered as the figure walked to him.

She tenderly cupped his face in her hands.

"Oh, look at you my dear, you're covered with bruises. I told you to----"

"I'm okay mom. It's nothing."

She quickly scanned his arms and legs, occasionally frowning at the sharp cuts here, the torn and dirty fabric there. Then she shook her head, sighing. 

"Still, it must hurt. Go take a bath, I'll treat your wounds later..."

"You don't have to." 

She frowned.

"But-----"

"Mom, I'll do it myself."

"Alright...as you want. I'll make dinner ready."

She disappeared in the kitchen.

He quietly pushed his room's door open. And winced.

He looked at his palms. They were, there and there, stained with red. His own blood.

Obviously he has been gentle-fisting on the trees too much. Not only had he crushed a good part of the forest but he had also deeply cut his palms. 

It was something strange. He didn't remember pushing himself that much before. It was all new. He had always thought hard work was for losers, people desperate enough to hurt themselves, hoping for a miracle. Though he didn't need miracles. He knew the power was in him. He was born with it. After all, he was a member of one of the strongest clans in this world. To get stronger, he just had to reveal that power in him. A genius would always get strong and surpass the others, no matter what. Even if it was hard, he knew he could only get strong, unlike these foolish people. He would get strong. He just needed to be patient.

Ignoring the now imperceptible pain in his hands, he walked to the window.

It was late indeed. He hadn't noticed it earlier.

Anyway, when constantly using the Byakugan, it was hard to distinguish whether it was day or night.

He shrugged, walking to the bathroom. 


	3. It felt like Hell

* * * * * * *2

Tenten wiped her forehead. 

It was getting hot. She was getting tired.

Training was good, but under the sun's blaze it was more like self-inflicted torture.

She picked up the kunais and shurikens she had thrown at the trees.

Gai-sensei wasn't there. He was never there anyway. 

So they could do as they pleased, train the way they wanted. 

After all, they weren't kids anymore.

The girl sighed tiredly.

Her team-mate was still practising some moves. He never gave it a rest. 

The two of her team-mates never gave it a rest. 

She smiled. A sad smile.

Then her face lit up.

"Say Neji-kun. What about paying Lee a visit? It has been a week already..."

The boy stopped. 

His vein-scarred face gazed at the girl with an unreadable expression. 

Angry or annoyed?

"What for?"

"What do you mean 'what for'? He must be bored all alone there."

The boy raised a annoyed eyebrow.

"I've got better things to do than babysitting an idiot who hurt himself on purpose."

Tenten startled. Then frowned.

"Neji-kun, you perfectly know why Lee-kun----"

The face remained impassive.

"That's not my business. Go see him alone."

"As you want..."

She took her jacket and several steps forward.

"...please try to rest from time to time. You too look very tired, Neji-kun."

Eyes slowly closed.

Hands moved, executing quick signs.

Wind rose up.

Air sparkles around him.

Eyes jerked open.

He flew to the logs surrounding him. His fists struck at incredible speed, his legs kicked with an amazing grace. In a blur, all of the logs had exploded and disappeared in the air.

Eyes were closed again.

He was back to his first position. Then suddenly lashed his fist against the air.

"Take it easy, Neji..." a deep voice started.

The boy opened his eyes.

"...It's only me."

Gai-sensei had seized his arm.

He frowned. 

The man had the bad habit of appearing without warning. One day he would regret it.

"What did you come for, sensei?" he asked, freeing his arm.

The man looked at the surroundings. Shattered trees, broken shurikens. The practise ground was slashed with steps marks. He raised an appreciative eyebrow and smiled.

"To talk..."

"About?"

"You." 

Neji's face became severe.

"Tenten is worrying about you."

"Why would she?"

"She knows you've been training really hard. Even harder than you used to do."

"...That's none of her business."

Gai chuckled.

"She knew you would say that. But as for me..."

"I don't see-------"

"...I hope it has nothing to do with what happened during the Chuunin tournament prelims."

He quickly dismissed the surprise showing on his composed face.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Neji." Gai called seriously. "You are a shinobi, you do things the way you esteem right. But we've talked about this before. And you promised me not to lose your mind on the Main and Branch family thing. I'm expecting you not to break your promise."

"I won't."

"Good. You may continue your training." He vanished.

He closed his eyes as questions assaulted his uncertain mind.

He was over with that matter, wasn't he? That day Hiashi-sama told him the truth about his father's death, he had understood all his grief was pointless. He had understood his resentment was leading him no where. He had understood he was weak, so weak his Hyuga blood didn't prevent him from losing to a rookie. That was the reason why he had decided to become strong. 

But after what Gai-sensei had told him, he couldn't help but wonder. Could it be that these feelings hadn't totally dissipated? Could it be that he wanted to become strong as a revenge on the Main family? Was it that all this time he has been going round in a circle, chained and fooled by his resentment? He couldn't accept that. He knew he had moved on. 

All these doubts were pointless. 

He is getting strong.

Red drops splashed on the immaculate surface.

Blood dripped on the marble.

The boy kept on walking, blind to his own suffering.

"You're early to---" 

The woman's eyes widened in fright.

"Neji!" 

She ran to her son. 

He frowned.

"What happened? It's the mission isn't it?! You're still a gennin! Why did your sensei assign you to such a dangerous mission??!..." she kept on blabbering, anxious. "Let me see your arm..."

He slapped her hands away.

Her now blurry eyes looked at him, bewildered.

"Neji...why..."

"I can take care of myself."

She winced.

"Your arm is practically ripped off, you can't----"

His hard look cut her off.

Her eyes softened.

"You are training too much. Look at yourself. If you keep on like that you'll...you'll..."

"I'm not a loser. I'm not a weakling!" 

He glared, furious. Veins were threatening to invade his face.

She took a step backwards.

"Neji, what's wrong? Did I---"

"Leave me alone..." he angrily spat turning away.

Her lips parted as if to say something that never came out.

He laid on the ground.

His breath panting. 

His face sweating. 

His body sweating blood under the bandages.

The sun kept on burning his skin. 

It felt like hell.

He wasn't getting stronger. He had been fooling himself. 

All these days training, it was more like killing himself...since he wasn't getting any stronger. He wasn't getting any near to that power. 

Naruto was simply unreachable. He was far beyond his grip. His power at another level. 

He had been a fool to believe he could become strong. He was a loser.

He chuckled. 

Things sometimes were getting strange. Strangely ironical. 

He had always thought of the guy as a loser, because he had no situation, because unlike him he didn't belong to any great clan. He had never thought of him as a serious opponent before the Chuunin tournament. Even now he still didn't. 

But now, it was for another reason. Now, he was the weak one, he was the loser. At least now he was aware of his weakness. He knew it was useless to try. He knew he would never be stronger than Naruto. And unlike Lee, he accepted that fact. 

It was no use straining himself for nothing. 

But...there was no pride in knowing your weakness either.

Neji closed his eyes with resignation. 

The sun would always be stronger than him. 

The heat was eating his strength away.

He suddenly felt very tired.

He wanted to lay there forever.

He wanted to close his eyes forever.

He wanted a very deep sleep.

So he could never feel this shame again.


	4. It was all useless

* * * * * * *3

White eyes fluttered open to stare blankly at the white ceiling.

"Neji..." a voice whispered anxiously.

He identified it as his mother's.

"Hello Neji-kun..." Tenten greeted.

Gai-sensei nodded at him before leaving.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"I'm fine. What am I doing here?"

"Tenten found you asleep in your training ground. You were deshydrated and wounded so they kept you here, just to be sure you would be fine."

The woman's eyes softened.

"I am fine." he sat up.

"That's what you're saying now." Tenten scolded "I told you not to strain yourself that much, especially under that burning heat, but well, you never----"

"Tenten, I already have a mother there. Two is too much." Neji cut in.

Tenten's eyes widened with embarassment while Neji's mother gave her a sweet smile.

"Well...I...I've got to see Gai-sensei..." she quickly left.

Neji turned to look through the window.

"...Don't be so hard with her. She was worried..."

He shrugged, somehow angry.

In a very exasperating way, people worrying about him did remind him of his helplessness. 

It reminded him he wasn't and would never be strong. He had no talent.

"...Neji?"

"What?!"

The woman leaned down to him.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't even turn to her. 

He kept gazing at the scenery outside.

"Mom..."

"Yes?"

"...please leave me alone."

The next moment, the woman's eyes were dripping wet with tears.

She silently nodded and exited the room.

It was hot. 

His room was stuffy.

He was seriously sweating.

It was so hot.

He thought his body would catch fire and burn. 

He was hot. Especially with all these bandages covering his body. 

He felt like a mummy. He wished he could tear them off.

He looked at his hands.

He didn't need to use Byakugan or remove the bandages to know how bad his wounds were. He knew how much he had mistreated his body over the past weeks. Training days and days, days and nights, how stupid of him. What a fool he was.

He snickered remembering how many hours he had spent trying to improve his jutsus. In the end, he had only been exhausting himself. For nothing.

He stared at his powerless bandaged arms and legs.

His face became white with anger. 

He wished he could rip them off. They were useless. It wouldn't be a great loss.

Tired of the ambient heat, he decided to take a walk outside.

There was some agitation in the hall.

He ignored it and walked past a group of four nurses.

"What, that guy again?" one said.

"Yes, it's the third time this week..."

"But, wasn't he hurt?"

"He IS still in a bad condition." A third nurse answered.

"...He's driving us nut." the fourth one said sighing.

"Just to see him do those push-ups...urgh, it makes me shiver with pain..."

"Those ninjas really..."

Neji's ears perked up at the word.

A ninja?

As he took his first step outside he understood.

Several nurses were gathered around a boy laying on the ground.

"Please, stop, you're hurting yourself..."

"I'm not done with my training yet!" he hissed at the woman.

"Lee-kun, we already told you-------"

"I know. But please let me finish this in peace." he said, dead-serious.

The nurses took a step backwards.

Neji's eyes widened.

Lee, despite his half-dead body, was actually doing his regular taijutsu's moves. Just like in that time when Gai-sensei was training them. As if nothing had happened during the Chuunin tournament prelims. As if his crushed left arm and leg were nothing but a self-inflicted handicap. 

Neji felt goosebumps were starting to eat his marble skin. He felt something twitch in his belly.

"Ugh..." Lee moaned falling on the ground.

"Lee-kun!" a nurse shouted.

The nurses rushed to him.

The white-eyed boy turned away from the pitiful scene.

Lee was an idiot. What was he trying to do? Kill himself again? What for? To prove he is still a ninja? Pfeh. Who was he trying to fool? It was all useless. Useless trying to be something he would never be. 

Neji looked down once again at his tied arms.

It was useless working himself out, training hard. For he knew he would never make it.

"What, again?" Tenten complained.

"Yes. But I promise next mission will be an exciting one!"

"That's what you said last week..."

"Hum...It wasn't my fault.That Kakashi and his gennins got that special mission I wanted for you..." Gai said, rancour obvious in his tone. "Next time, I'll beat him." he swore to himself, brandishing his fist.

"Still, that's no way to treat shinobis..." the girl scolded. "How do they want use to get any experience then?"

"It'll come, that time will come. But right now, training time for Gai Special Squad!"

"You don't have to shout it out loud sensei..." she mumbled, already taking her white ribbon off her forehead. "By the way, where are you always dis---"

Gai had already disappeared.

She shook her head, then turned to her team-mate.

She frowned.

"You still haven't started?"

"Started what?"

"Training of course. Usually, you wouldn't wait for Gai-sensei to finish before starting..."

He wordlessly leaned on a tree.

"Well, as you want..."

She launched at the sand bag. 

Neji observed her as she threw severals punchs, making the sand crunch inside. Then the girl started to give sharp kicks, avoiding the sand bag as it came back with full force to hit her. A while later, she was sweating and panting heavily.

"...Tsunade-sama, heh?"

"What?" the girl turned to him.

"You really think you'll become as strong as her?"

"Yes. One day I'll be like her." she said staring off-space. "Tsunade-sama is the strongest Kunoichi of this world, anyone would like to become like her..." she finished with a confident smile.

"Hn...keep deluding yourself."

"Huh? what was that?" she walked to him.

Neji stared straight at her with his white eyes.

The girl arched an interrogative eyebrow. 

"Punching some ridiculous bag won't bring you any nearer to Tsunade-sama's strenght."

The girl's face was showing pure shock.

Neji simply started to walk off.

"Wait a minute, Neji-kun..." 

"What is it?"

"...you are mistaking." she frowned at him. "I may be far away from Tsunade-sama's strenght right now, but I can only get stronger and stronger. I just need a lot of training..."

White icy eyes glared at the girl.

"Stop being ridiculous. Even if you train thousands years you'll never reach her level. You know that, stop pretending you can do it."

"But I can do it!!" she shouted, then covered her mouth.

He frowned.

"There is no way you can become strong by training." he stated with bitter coldness. "Strenght is something you have or you don't have."

Tenten eye's grew wide.

"Neji-kun, what are you talking about?" 

He walked away.

"It's useless. You don't understand..."

Sun had just risen.

He stood here, not knowing why he came in this place.

He hated the place. 

It smelled of his sweat and blood. 

It reminded him something he wanted to get rid of.

But he had come. 

It was hard to get rid of some habits. Especially bad habits. 

Now that he was there, at least couldn't he do some moves? It had been a long time since he did. Just some quick moves. But he refused to. He refused to lose himself in some foolish hope he knew would soon be deceived. Trying again and again would only bring him the pain of disappointment. That he couldn't bear. 

He wanted to forget.  

But he couldn't. More than having been defeated by Naruto, it was the realization of his weakness that pained him the most. Because he knew he could never do anything against it. He knew it was carved in him. No matter the hard work, the techniques, the clan, he would never get stronger. 

Because he wasn't born with the strenght.

He suddenly face-vaulted.

Two pairs of white eyes met.

One frowned. The other widened.

"Neji-niisan..." a girlish voice called.

"Hinata-sama." he greeted without much enthousiasm.

He turned away.

"Neji-niisan..." the girl repeated.

"What do you want?"

"I...I..."

Silence.

"You are wasting my time, Hinata-sama."

"I...I'm sorry, I...disturbed your training." she bowed apologetically.

He frowned even more.

"I was not training..." he spat.

"Ah, well...I..." she mumbled.

"...Only fools would train." he finished somehow more for himself.

Hinata did nothing but look down. Then she raised her head.

"I am training."

Surprised face.

"I am training. Since that day we fought, I've been training. Because...I want to show father, I'm not weak." She paused. "Every morning, I wake up early and run accross the forest. Every day, I'm improving my stamina, and I'm mastering Byakugan better and better. Every day I'm being a shinobi a little more. Do you think I'm a fool...?"

Neji's eyes hardened.

What was that girl talking about? Saying she was improving? That pathetic excuse of a ninja? She who had never been able to stand on her feet in front of him, saying she was improving while he felt he wasn't? She who was a weakling, saying she was becoming strong while he wasn't? Could it be that she was born with the strenght while he wasn't? Could it be that the power was hidden in this frail body...?

It could...She had the Main family blood running in her veins.

But he...

He wasn't from the Main Family. 

He wasn't born with the strenght.

"You are a fool." he angrily spat.

Hinata's eyes softened.

Neji's glare loosened in surprise, then hardened.

She was pitying him. 

She was mocking him.

"Neji-niisan..." Hinata started.

He didn't bother to wait.

He turned away from that look.

He walked away from her.


	5. Bitter

* * * * * * *4

"Aren't you excited about this?" the girl happily asked.

"About what?" he grumpily snapped.

"Didn't you hear what Gai-sensei said right now?"

He didn't answered.

"I mean...They're throwing a special party for us gennins, shouldn't we be proud?"

"Whatever..." he looked at the ground.

"Well, as for me I'm waiting for this." she sighed "Being the two of us is sometimes frustrating, I don't see the other kunoichis around very much often..." 

The boy frowned.

"I'm really looking forward to this party!" she stood up.

Neji looked at her with incredulous eyes.

She seemed radiant and so lively he felt like a ghost beside her. 

What was so enthousiasting about seeing other people? Why was she happy? To him, that party felt like a total waste of time. See the others, talk with the others, eat with the others...how boring. It meant nothing to him. Anyway, he didn't intend to go there. 

He wanted to be alone. 

He wanted to be left alone. 

People would only bring him trouble. And he didn't feel like confronting them.

Tenten had gone back to her kicks-and-punchs session.

Yes, she was very lively today, for some reason he would never understand.

He stood up.

"Where are you going this time?"

"Home..." he said, walking away.

"Neji-kun, what is---"

"Nothing is wrong."

"But, you've continuously been skipping practise these days. And..."

"And...?" he asked, still not facing her.

"...And I'm worried."

He heard her walk towards him.

"...You're...somehow...changed." she said, uncertain.

"Changed?" he snickered. "I can't change. I'm what I was, since the beginning."

"No. There is...something else. I bet even Lee wouldn't recognize you..."

Lee?  

Again. 

Lee. 

Why were their names always associated while they had nothing in common?...Was it about their rivalry? 

And what rivalry. There had never been any rivalry between them. Lee had always been trying to reach him, straining himself in the process. And at that times he felt nobody could defeat him. Because he was strong. 

But that was before he met Naruto. 

Before he realized what pure power was. 

No, rivalry had never existed between them. Lee was just chasing after him, just like he was chasing after Naruto. But it was an hopeless chase, he would never reach his goal. 

Come to think of it, that was the only thing he and Lee had in common.Their failing. Painful. 

He gritted his teeth.

He knew better than to try again. He knew taking the same path of eternal loss was pure madness. 

That was why he had given up training.

That was why he had given up becoming strong.

"I don't care about whatever Lee thinks of me. Neither do I care what you think of me." he turned to her "Keep on wasting your time in whatever training of yours, but leave me alone."

Tenten frowned, wearing the look of a stern teacher facing a spoiled brat.

"Fine...tomorrow then."

"I won't be attending that stupid party." were his final words.

White eyes losing themselves in the azure.

Ghost eyes reflecting the endless pale blue of the sky.

Empty eyes wandering helplessly in the air.

Neji blinked as he realized he was staring blankly through the window.

As weeks passed, he found himself spending days on end sat on his bed. 

Looking outside. Observing birds.

They kept flying and flying up to the sky. One spreading its large and coloured wings to go high. Another closing up its wings to fall down with incredible speed. Others happily flying over the forest, the little one flying after them. Here and there they kept executing the same movements, the same dance with such a grace he thought it was more a ballet than a simple way to travel. They flew, high, higher and higher, trying to reach the never ending sky. It was so high.

And they never seemed to get tired of it.

And he wondered why.

Nature was so weirdly shaped.

Only animals would continuously bang their head on something that could never move.

Only birds would try to fly above the infinite sky.

Only humans would know what the limits of the Nature were.

Yet, there were some of them trying to go against what was definite.

He sighed.

He sometimes wished he could be as carefree as a bird. For there were things it was better not to know. 

A bird was so happy. 

A bird was everything he wasn't.

He was trapped in his own body.

He was trapped in his natural legacy.

He could still try to fly, as high as he wished. 

But what was the use of doing so, when you know you don't have wings?

Better forget about the stupid sky.

Better stay on a secure branch.

For it was already a taste of freedom.

For it was already better than being caged.

Bitter.

He was sick of looking at the birds.

So he left his room.

Bitter.

The food tasted awful in his mouth.

So he stopped eating.

Bitter.

His mother's word rang annoyingly in his ears.

So he left the table.

Bitter.

The house was closing up on him.

So he exited the mansion.

Bitter.

His training ground held bitter memories.

Memories he wanted to throw away.

So he deserted the place.

Bitter.

Each day reveals itself happily lively.

The sun's caress felt bitter on his pale skin.

He didn't want to see the day anymore.

He couldn't stand the sun anymore.

He didn't want to be alive anymore.

Living was such a pain when you didn't have the strenght to live.


	6. A hand to hold on

* * * * * * *5

"...niisan..." a soft voice pleaded. "Neji-niisan...wake up..."

The room remained silent while a "beep" rang at regular intervals.

"Neji-niisan. Don't let go...wake up..."

Still no answer from the still body.

"Niisan...please. Wake up..." the voice begged. "They think you're almost dead...that you'll die. But that's not true. I know that..."

Thoughtful look.

"I know you'll fight for your life. All these years, you've been fighting for your life....You won't give up now, will you? No. You won't....You won't..."

Pleading look.

"You aren't going to give them right, are you? You'll prove them wrong. You'll show them you never give up. Like you used to do...Like you've always done..."

Faraway look.

"Father came today to visit you. He said it would be a great loss for he whole clan if you were to die. He cares about you...you're like his son. Do you understand? his son. Even I his daughter means nothing to him... He doesn't believe in me at all. He believes in you, in your strenght and in your will. And I have to fight to gain his respect. I have to fight my weaknesses...and also fight you."

Exasperated look.

"So wake up now. I challenged you, you shouldn't die!" she shouted angry. "You aren't a loser are you? You aren't...get up so we can fight again! We're not over Neji-niisan! You have to settle things with me and with everyone. You have to live...because you're my brother." 

Silent tears.

"Don't go like that..."

More sobs followed.

"Hinata-sama..." a voice whispered.

White blurry eyes opened. 

"Hinata-sama, please come with me now..."

She dried her tears.

A nod.

A closing door.

Fingers moving slightly.

Searching for a hand.

A hand to hold on.

"There my dear." she said as she was done making the bed. "Is it okay? not too tight? not too warm?"

He shook his head absentmindedly.

The woman sat down, looking at her son's profile. 

His skin was pale, his body had grown thin over the past weeks. But it still kept its solid constitution, thanks to years of taijutsu training. His arms were bandaged. So was his head. His face wore some little bruises here and there. Nothing particulary serious. Yet, his life had been endangered. Severly. And that blank look was there to remind his visitors of it.

"You know, those days, when you were..." she paused, searching for a less painful word "...unconscious...Tenten and your sensei were worried. Or rather, Tenten was furious and Gai-san was trying his best to prevent her from kicking you off the bed." She chuckled a little. "She was quite mad at you...but I think she was more afraid to lose one team-mate, again." 

The boy didn't even raised an eyebrow at his mother's words.

"...There was also your friend...Lee. He came once or twice...just to check how you were doing. He was surprised when I told him about your condition. Hiashi-sama was surprised too. He only said he hoped you'd get well soon."

She turned to the boy.

He hadn't moved from his previous position.  He was still looking at the wall some meters in front of him. 

"...And there was Hinata-sama. She came almost every day, but most of the time she stayed outside, at the door. She was...shaken. She didn't expect you to be in such a bad state. She didn't understand what happened...." she paused "...to tell you the truth, I myself don't understand." 

There was some sniffing.

He turned to her.

Her eyes was gazing at him, sorrowful.

His' remained as blank as ever.

She stood up. 

"If you ever want anything, I'll be outside." 

The door was closed on him.

Once again.

He looked down at his right hand.

He remembered. He remembered hearing Hinata-sama's words. Her soft words. 

He remembered how they reached his mind, despite his comatose state.

He remembered how they reached his heart, despite his hate for her.

Hate...Hate?...how could he hate her? He couldn't hate her. He had never hated her. He had always spoken to her with disdain. He had always treated her as if she was nobody. He had always been so bad to her, calling her a loser, abusing her, harassing her as much as he could. But it wasn't her he was so angry at. It wasn't her he was abusing. It wasn't her he hated. It was himself. Because the things she did, he felt he couldn't do them. Because the things she had, he felt he couldn't have them. The Hyuga Main Family's blood, that he didn't have. That he wanted but couldn't have. The strenght, that he didn't have...and couldn't have.

No, he couldn't hate her. She had always been nice to him. She had never done anything wrong to him. But he had. He had pained her, hurt her. He had even tried to kill her, once. 

He felt bad. Because all this time, she had never given up on him. She kept trying to regain his heart. His cold heart. She kept caring for him. She still thought of him as a brother. The infamous "Neji-niisan". 

He felt he wasn't her brother. 

He felt he didn't deserve her as a sister.

He felt he didn't deserve her care.

Neji-niisan, Neji-niisan, Neji-niisan...everytimes, she was such an idiot. She was such an idiot to hang on him. He the person who was trying his best not to get close to her. 

He who dreaded getting involved with her. 

He who was afraid of her.

Surely, all this time, he had been a coward. Hiding himself behind resentful words meant to no one but himself.

Until both of their destiny crossed Naruto's. Until he realized he was the loser among the three of them. Until he realized they were far above him.

Now what could he do? 

Hinata wished him to live. To move on like he did before.

She wished him to fly up in the sky, like a bird.

But he felt his wings were broken.

He walked. Slowly. 

Enjoying the way his feet were moving. 

Enjoying the way they felt on the ground.

He was relieved he could finally get out the hospital room he had been in for some weeks now. His mother and the nurses kept him locked in every day. The very few moments he had spent outside, he had been locked in a wheelchair. And he hated the wheelchair. Because it made him feel he was disabled.

He sighed.

Now he understood how Lee was feeling. Living in an hospital for more than half a year could be very stressful.

Not to mention very dull. 

Now he could appreciate the glittering green of the hedges. He could feel the grass under his feet. He could touch the trees' strong bodies, and feel the life emanating from them.

And there was the birds'  incessant chirping.

There were birds and suddenly it felt like life was back around him.

It made him feel good.

He sat down under a huge tree.

"Neji-kun...? Neji-kun there you are." 

White eyes lazily opened.

"Your mother and I have been searching you for almost half an hour and there I find you sleeping!"

"I was taking a quick nap Tenten."

"Quick you say? You've been gone for hours." she twitched her eyebrow "I thought your mom told you not to go too far, this place is at least one mile away from the hospital."

He stood up.

"I didn't see time pass..." he answered.

She pouted cluelessly.

Neji inwardly noted it was the first time he saw her do that.

"Well...Time to go back..." she whispered.

And so they did. In silence.

"Your arms...do they still hurt?" she asked.

"Not at all."

She sighed.

"...I hope they'll remove your bandages soon...So we can do missions together again...like a team."

He didn't need to face her. He knew the look that was printed on her face at the moment.

His mother, the nurses and now Tenten. They all wore that concerned look whenever they were around him. They were all concerned about him. They all cared about him.

And somehow, it made him want to reassure them.

It made him want to show them they shouldn't worry about him. 

He wanted to show he could take care of himself.

He wanted to show he could be strong.


	7. Forgive me

* * * * * * *6 

First time sleeping in his bed since he had left the hospital. 

Yet he didn't feel like sleeping. Not a little bit.

He had rested enough over the past few days. Now he wanted to do something. Run, walk, swim, anything as long as he wasn't laying on his bed.

Birds started to chirp at his window. 

He stood up, changed his clothes and exited his room.

His feet led him to the place he used to do his morning training. The place was damp , the weather was sultry. He started to wonder if it had been a good idea to leave his house.

He nevertheless ignored this thought and approached a log. He stared. 

Should he get back to his training? Should he definitely forget about it? This morning, when he had woken up, he had felt that urge. The urge to train, to release the energy in him. More than a habit he had acquired over  the years, it was a need. The need to polish his ninja most precious weapon: his body. But it still felt pointless. In a way. Pointless to train while he wouldn't improve. Pointless to waste his time while he could do a lot of other things. Other things...but what other things?

He sighed.

He couldn't deny it anymore. His life felt empty.

That was somehow the reason why he had felt so tired of everything lately. Tired to the point of wishing death.

He was such a coward. He prefered hurting people than acknowledging his weakness. He had prefered hurting his mother and Tenten instead of accepting the truth. If they had been so worried about him it wasn't because they pîtied him, but because they cared about him, and didn't want him to hurt. Because they felt he was fragile in a way. And he had kept hurting them, denying that fragility in him. 

Now he couldn't deny it anymore. 

What to do now? 

He didn't know.

But there was something he knew for sure. 

He didn't want those close to him to worry about him anymore.

"Neji-kun, you're early today."

"You too are." he boy said.

"I'm always." she smiled "So, what happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Really? I thought you were so excited about today you couldn't sleep..."

"Should I?"

"Maybe. Afterall, we might get over these D rank mission today..."

"Ah?"

"Hum-hum." she nodded.

The boy kept silent.

She turned to face him.

"Neji-kun...."

Their gaze met.

"It feels good to have you back..." she stated with a genuine smile.

"Aa." He answered looking away.

"Watch out you guys!! Here comes Gai-sensei ready to strike with exciting news!!" 

Tenten sighed shaking her head.

"Do you really have to be that loud Gai-sensei?" 

"Well, it's my way to communicate enthousiasm. You guys need it in the morning!! Hahaha!" 

"I guess so..." she murmured sweatdropping.

"Hahaha!..." he turned to the boy "...Neji, I'm glad to see you're doing well."

The white-eyed boy simply nodded.

"So, what are the exciting news sensei?"

"First, I and the other jounins have discussed the possibility of moving to more difficult missions. So from now on, we'll mainly execute C Rank mission. Isn't that exciting?!"

"Oh, I knew about that already..."

"Hum...so what if I told you guys the next Chuunin exam will take place in one month?" Gai said grinning.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Tenten gaped.

"Really??"

"Yes."

"But...it's too early..."

"That's the part of the fun..." Gai said "...or so they think..." he added seeing the frown on Tenten's face.

"Anyway, it's not as if it was your first time taking the exam..."

"But last time that Sand girl beat me..." she winced recalling.

"But since last time, you've been training hard, haven't you?" 

"oh...Yes..." she answered with a smile.

"Remember, the exam isn't about winning or losing, but more about testing each village's forces." Gai said, his face serious "...And for Shinobis like you, it's more about gaining experience on the battleground." He paused "Whether you win or lose shouldn't matter. The most important thing is to learn from your opponents as well as your allies"

Tenten nodded.

Neji nodded absentmindedly.

"Good. Now today's mission..."

It felt relaxing.

The cool breeze of the morning on his burning members. 

Today, he had woken up even earlier than usual. Maybe eager to start anew.

But there was nothing new about this. It was still the same moves, the same jutsus, the same opponents. That is if one can consider pieces of trees as opponents.

Start his training again was a good decision. Yet, it didn't feel any better than before. It wasn't exciting anymore. It just felt mechanical and dull.

He sat down, leaning on the big tree behind him, and closed his eyes, sighing.

Hurried steps alerted his senses.

He looked up.

"Hello, Neji-niisan."

He shrugged.

"Hinata-sama..."

She threw him a weak smile.

"So...are you training too?" 

He looked away.

"Sort of."

"Hum." she wiped her forehead. "...Chuunin exam is in less than one month now. I think there will be many people from the last time..." 

He didn't utter a comment.

What could he say anyway? He knew there would be the other gennins, some he knew, some new to him.There would be Naruto, much stronger than him. Should he be glad to meet him again, knowing he would lose against him if they were to fight? That too didn't feel exciting at all.

She bit her lip.

"Neji-niisan, are you okay?"

It was a simple question. Yet it felt like she were scanning his soul.

He looked up at her. And met her eyes. Those eyes...

He quickly averted his gaze.

Those eyes...they were the eyes of his mother. It was the same look, the same understanding expression. They reached for his heart and wanted to share his turmoil. They wanted to help. 

But he felt didn't deserve that help. He didn't deserve her help.

He looked down.

She took some steps towards him and bowed.

"Neji-niisan, Forgive me." 

He didn't move from his frozen half-defeated position.

"...I...I...during all that time, the quarrel between father and uncle, uncle's death...I didn't do anything, I just remained passive. I didn't behave like a sister at all. I was so self-centered, self-closed. But that time, when we fought in the prelims, I saw it how painful it had been for you. I felt your suffering...and it hurt me, because, because you're my brother...and I've been so blind I let your suffer alone. I don't want you to suffer, I don't want you to be in pain Neji-niisan, because it hurts me to see you this way..."

He slowly clenched his fist.

"Neji-niisan..." Hinata looked at him worriedly.

Forgive her? "Forgive me" she said? 

He was furious.

Why should he forgive her? How could he? That was crazy.

He was the one that should ask to be forgiven. Not her. Not her!! 

And it angered him even more. It pissed him off. He was such an awful bastard. 

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to shake some sense into her. 

God, was she that nice? Was she such a good person? And how come he didn't see it earlier? How come he...

But he did see it that day. That day they first met. That day when she was turning three. That day she was officially becoming the Hyuga Main family heiress and he was to receive that seal. 

That day it all started. 

Hinata-sama...She was like a little goddess. Caring and good to everybody. Even to the worst person he was.

No, he would never forgive himself for what he did to her. 

He would never be her brother. No matter how much she thinks he is. 

Hands started to shake.

"Neji-niisan...please..."

He stood up.

"I have to go..." 

He walked away.

"...please...stop hurting yourself..."

He stopped.

The tone was utterly pleading.

"What----" he started, turning to her.

She had left.

~...Stop hurting yourself...~

The day had been a bad one.

He had messed up the mission and Tenten had had to shake him of his out-of-the-world state more than twice. Gai-sensei even gave him the serious look meant for the ever-distracted Lee. How could he pretend to be a ninja while he could barely concentrate? But Hinata-sama's words were still haunting him. 

He didn't understand. 

"hurting yourself...". Hurting himself? She wanted him to stop hurting himself. What did she mean by that? 

Did he have suicidal tendencies? He didn't...he knew he didn't...Then what was the meaning of those words? He wasn't hurting himself, did he? Then, why would she say that? 

He quietly lay down on his bed.

A knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" 

"Yes..."

The woman entered the room.

She silently opened his wardrobe and put some clothes in.

"Mom..." he called as she was retreating to the door.

"Yes?"

"...am I hurting myself?..." he choke out.

The woman's eyes widened, then gradually softened.

"...I don't know how to say this but..." she sighed "...It's just that...You...I sometimes have the feeling that you're...keepin things in your heart. You keep the pain in you...it's as if you don't want it to ease, as if you keep it because you deserve it. And...I feel helpless, because it hurts me to see you like that, yet I can't do anything. I can't, because you don't want to share it with me. You want to suffer it alone...and I feel I'm useless...and it pains me." she wiped a tear. "...Since Hizashi died, you've been like that...I don't want you to blame yourself for things you didn't do and----"

"But what about the things I did?" he interrupted. "Shouldn't I blame myself for them?"

She shook her head.

"Everybody wants to be forgiven...even the worst of criminal would try to make out for his crime. And even if he doesn't forgive himself, other people would, and that should be enough to make him want to be forgiven..." she paused "As for me, even if you were an S-class murderer, somehow, I would forgive you...because I would still care about you." 

Silence.

The room had darkened. 

"...Sleep well my dear..." she exited the room. 

He kept staring in space.

Forgiveness, that's what it was about? To forgive, to be forgiven...

He understood. He understood the day she asked him to forgive her she was trying to forgive herself aswell. He understood Hinata had forgiven him since a long time ago. 

She had forgiven him for the things he did to her all along these years.

She had forgiven him and she was asking him to forgive himself.

But could he? It was hard. It felt impossible the more he realized his faults. It felt beyond his strenght. Could he erase what he had done? He couldn't...But he could still make up for what he did.

He could still try to merit her forgiveness. 

Hinata-sama had had the strenght to overcome the pain he did to her, to overcome her suffering and forgive him. Yet he didn't answer her request. He didn't tell her he forgave her. He had cowardly avoided her. He had run away from her, feeling so low next to her, caring about nothing but his little pride, forgetting that she wanted something he only could give. 

She still trusted him. She still believed he had a kind heart. She believed he would forgive her and himself.  

She believed he was strong enough to overcome these negative feelings in him. 

For once she wasn't worried about him. 

For once she was relying on him.

He wouldn't disappoint her.

He closed his eyes.

"Goodnight mom..."


	8. A public procession

* * * * * * * *7

Screams. Laughs. And some muffling traditionnal music.

How great for a calm-seeker person like him.

"I just love this festival. There are so many beautiful things." she said.

"And many noisy one too." he added.

She frowned.

"Neji-kun, we've just arrived and you are already grumpy." Tenten scolded.

"It's too noisy for me." he retaliated.

"Your mom said you need some entertainment." she looked at him "...actually, I think she's right."

Neji glanced at her. Then sighed.

"Stop thinking like mom Tenten, it's boring."

Her face turned pink.

"Hum...look over there. A painting stall."

He frowned but followed her.

There was a rather old man sat down, executing weird patterns on a paper. 

Regularly, the old man would change his paintbrush, plunging it here and there in different pots.

People's eyes were stuck on his hand, never leaving it as it moved graciously in the air. Several times did it go up, then swiftly down, swinging like a woman dancing on an old enka melody. And suddenly it flared up. The hand jerked on the right, madly plotting curves with frenzy, jumped higher on the paper, repeating the same astounded move, never slowing down as the brush spat black, brown and green lines on the previously immaculated surface. Then the hand started to shake incontrolably, as if wanting to rip the delicate canvas, going from on point to another with an amazing speed, so quick it seemed to deliver terrible punchs at the air, so fast it tore the wind in several invisible thin strips, until it stopped. 

People's eyes had widened, curious to discover the disastrous consequences of this furious battle.

The old man raised the paper in the air, like a winning price, nodding twice as he examined it. Then he served it to the now hungry looks.

Neji's white eyes grew a little larger as a smile slashed his usually impassible face.

A bird perched on a branch.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked adjusting her long hairpin made in black ivory.

"Not that much." 

"Well, I am. Let's have some Takoyakis." [A/N: Takoyakis ("octopus balls") are sort of fried balls stuffed with octopus's meat.]

He didn't need her to indicate which stall. There was that strong yet delicious smell in the air he couldn't miss.

And it took them almost ten minutes to reach the not-so-far-away stall, for the narrow alley was now crowded with adults, people taller and much bigger than them.

"You are...Choji, aren't you?!" Tenten blurted out.

Neji raised an eyebrow and turned to take a look at the girl's interlocutor.

A fat-cheeked boy with two blond spikes at the top of his head.

He had seen that boy before.

"Huh?" the latter answered. "...You are?" he asked.

Tenten's eyebrow twitched.

"Tenten. Back in the Chuunin exam time..." 

"Hum...I see." was his reply before he resumed his eating.

Tenten sweatdropped and turned away from the sad sight.

"Hello young one!" the owner greeted.

"Hello! How much for one?"

"80 yens each. But I'll sell three for 200 yens!" the man answered with a bright smile. [A/N: 80 yens is approximatively $0.80 or 0.82 euros.]

"I'll take three then!" she said happily.

"There! Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" she bowed. "Here, for you."

Neji looked at her dumbfounded.

"My treat..." she said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." she started to walk away.

He took a bite in the fried meat.

It was more delicious than it smelled.

Tenten sighed.

There were too many people. A way too many people. 

It was getting difficult to move by every minute.

She frowned.

"Why not take a break?"

Neji shrugged.

They stopped in front of a stall. 

Neji soundlessly leaned on the wall.

It was like a public procession. 

The passerbys, men, women and children were all dressed in colorful kimonos, getas on their feet. Most of the men were carrying their little boy or girl on their shoulders so they wouldn't trip or hurt themselves in the crowd. Women ventilated their pale white face with variously designed paperfan flipping at a constant rythm. Children perched up on their father's shoulders were gazing at their surroundings, amazed by such a bright-coloured human carpet. And they all walked in the same direction, some of them stopping from time to time at a particular stall. And they talked, they smiled, they laughed as some delicate mandolin kept on ringing its chords in a charming and appeasing melody.

"Waf!! waf!" 

"Akamaru! Stop wriggling! You're ruining my kimono!" a voice scolded.

"Urwww...."

"There...jeez, there are so many people."

"Well, this is a festival. There has to be many people."

"Then there are too much of them. I can barely breath. Let's take a break. Over there."

"Waf! waf!"

Neji turned to the source of the barking.

"Finally some fresh air..." 

A boy and a dog. Another boy wearing glasses.

He knew he knew them. Somehow.

The boy with the dog turned to face him. The boy raised an eyebrow.

Neji's gaze didn't leave him.

The boy with the dog shoot him a very dirty glare.

Neji's face remained as blank as ever.

"Neji-kun why not----- oh, hello!" she greeted. "You guys are from Hinata's team right?"

Shino's attention was instantly caught. He nodded to the girl.

"Yeah..." Kiba answered, still glaring at Neji.

"Funny we meet there with all the people around..." Tenten pointed out good-naturally.

"Yes, funny." Neji said. "Tenten, let's----"

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I finally reach you." she breathed heavily "There are so many peo----"

Two white gazes met.

"Neji-niisan..." she smiled shyly.

"Hinata-sama." he nodded at her.

Kiba raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Tenten's face was showing surprise.

Shino adjusted his glasses on his nose.

Silence.

"What boring Go. I win everytime..." a grumpy voice complained.

Silence and surprised faces.

"Hello guys..." Shikamaru greeted tiredly. "...Anyone saw Choji?" 

"We...saw him at that Takoyaki stall over there some times ago..." Tenten answered.

"Of course." he slapped his paperfan on his forehead "Where else would he be...Thank you." 

He hung the paperfan on his obi and started to walk away.

"See you guys." he waved.

Neji frowned.

The guy was some rare specimen of a ninja. He didn't even look like a ninja, but more like an old man trapped in a young body. Yet he had recently become a chuunin.

There were some mysteries he would never understand.

Neji turned back to his companions.

The Kiba guy was shooting sharp looks at him again. 

"Hinata, Shino, let's go." he said leaving.

Shino's brows knitted together. 

He withdrew his arms further into his kimono's large sleeves until they disappeared and turned to Hinata.

"Yes...Bye Tenten, bye Neji-niisan." she quickly bowed to them before following her team-mate.

Tenten sighed.

"She is quite a weird girl..." she smiled at Neji "...That sister of yours."

The boy couldn't hide his surprise. 

But he quickly covered it with a shrug.

Tenten smiled widened.

"Come on! There are a lot of other stalls we've got to see!" 

He followed her again.

This time, a shy genuine smile on his face.


	9. I'm fine

* * * * * * *8

He thought he would never feel uncomfortable. But he was.

He was in a house he never thought he would ever sat in again.

He was in a room he never thought he would ever step in again.

But here he was, in the Hyuga Main Family's heir practising room. And it reminded him of that time. That time when his father and he used to attend Hinata-sama's training. It reminded him how he was always fascinated by the tiny girl's awkward moves and punchs. And how they used to be like a real family.

He lowered his eyes.

But there was also that day. That day when his father tried the unthinkable...and got hurt. The fear, the anger, the helpnessless he had felt that day shot up in his body. 

He straightened his head.

That was a long time ago. It should be forgotten.

Yet he couldn't help but remember as Hiashi-sama sat beside him, like his father used to do. 

They looked the same, they sat the same. They even had the same presence. 

They were brohers after all. 

Just like he and Hinata.

Maybe that was the reason why he could now sit in that same room...to attend Hinata-sama's training again.

Or rather practise fight.

He turned his attention back to the two opponents.

Hanabi-sama was still launching at her older sister's body. She delivered series of punchs that look a little violent and awkward in a way. And once again, Neji caught himself remembering three years old Hinata-sama's training with Hiashi-sama.

But the two sisters didn't have the same fighting style at all.

Hanabi-sama seemed a bit too agressive in Neji's opinion. Which showed that even if she had mastered the Gentle Fist moves, she still lacked control. She was wasting energy. She seemed too passionate.

Neji took a quick glance at the man besides him.

Hiashi-sama's attention hadn't slackened a bit since the fight begun. Neji wondered why the man had accepted that fight in the first place. Was he expecting Hinata-sama to lose? Or did he only want to show the girl how capable Hanabi-sama was? Well, maybe he was curious to see who between the two girls was the stronger one.

Come to think of it, he too was.

Hinata blocked another of Hanabi's tentative to sneak under her guard. She had stopped stepping back.

Neji's eyebrow shot up.

Now the real fight was starting.

He saw Hinata's face harden, soften and finally take the expression of deep concentration.

He knew that look.

He smiled.

The older girl took a step forward and gently threw her open palm at her sister's arm. The other dodged and took a step backward. Hinata walked towards her, hands in front, giving few taps here and there as her arms moved graciously across the air. As Hanabi answered those with direct strikes, Hinata calmly blew them away, her moves coordinated, making the fight look like an impromptu of a ballet. 

Neji's eyes widened a little in realization.

The girl had gotten stronger. Much stronger than he would have expected.

Not only was she leading the fight, but it didn't seem to affect her that much. She wasn't sweating a tiny bit. She wasn't panting like she would have normally done at all. It wasn't only the advantage she had on her sister because of her height, it was more than that. It was the result of an intense training. Because she wanted Hiashi-sama to acknowledge her strength. She wanted him to acknowledge her. 

No wonder Naruto had cheered for her that day. 

They were the same.

He jerked out of his thoughts as Hanabi let out a small cry.

Hinata will definitely win.

He turned to Hiashi Hyuga.

His fists were clenching the white fabric of his clothes.

His body was tense.

His face wore a deep frown.

Though wondering what could have upset this man reputed for his total self-control, he managed to divert his attention back to the fight.

Hanabi-sama looked in pain. She was fighting hard. But she was also being beaten. And until now, Hinata-sama had made no attempt to nail her down on the tatami. 

The rules were simple: they were not allowed to use anything besides taijutsu. For even if it was a fight, it remained a training fight. 

He was still trying to figure out when would Hanabi admit her defeat when she suddenly stamped on the ground. She was wearing a frown on her face. Just like her father. 

The younger girl joined her hands, closed her eyes and started to whisper something he couldn't catch. 

Hinata stood there, looking at her with genuine curiosity.  

There was a dim almost imperceptible light around Hanabi's joined hand. Little by little it became more visible, though still blurry, then it turned into a golden glow.

Neji arched an eyebrow.

Why was she gathering so much chakra? What did she intend to do?

Next to him, Hiashi-sama had relaxed...as if relieved.

Hanabi flew at her opponent. She thrust her right palm forward, barely missing Hinata's waist, then lowered her left hand to catch the other girl's knee. She was shorter compared to Hinata. No wonder she was aiming for lower parts of her body.  

Before he realized it, his brows had knitted together.

The fight was getting dangerous. If Hinata-sama kept on being soft with her sister, she wouldn't make it. 

Hanabi's mouth curved into a smile as she finally hit her sister's thigh. 

Neji's mind became alarmed.

Of course. She knew. She knew Hinata-sama's main weak point: she was too soft. Both in the inside and in the outside. That was the reason why she had spiced up the fight so suddenly. She knew as soon as things were getting though, Hinata-sama would retreat and surrender. He knew it perfectly, because several times in the past had he taken advantage of that weakness of her. Several times until...

He looked at the older girl's face.

Deep concentration.

She would not fail this time. She would not surrender this time. 

And this was enough to make him believe in her.

"I got you." Hanabi said.

She had caught both of her sister's wrists and kept on gripping them.

Hinata shook her head.

Hanabi frowned. 

Her eyes widened as she looked down.

Hinata's naked feet were emitting a strange gleam. A white gleam.

"...chakra...?" Hanabi blurted out.

Hinata raised her right foot and delicately touched her sister's leg just as she pushed Hanabi's hands away.

The younger girl fell on the tatami. 

Hinata bent down to her.

"Are you alright...?" she asked.

A cold glare was all she received as an answer. Before Hanabi's hands hit her.

She stumbled some steps backwards and clutched on her now internally injured knee.

Hanabi promptly stood up to hit her again but her blow was blocked. Instead, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. As she launched at her sister again, she received another tap on her right arm. 

Her leg couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed on the floor.

Hinata slowy approached her, careful not to put too much weight on her knee.

That was when a hand roughly pushed her on the shoulder. 

She took some steps back. Pain was obvious on her face.

"How dare you." came the icy voice.

Her lips parted, but never uttered a word, as her assailant came to her.

She clumsily avoided his hand, backing everytime he would try to touch her.

But he was faster. And she was hurt. 

Neji blinked at the turn of events. 

The training fight had turned into a fight between father and daughter. He hadn't realized when Hiashi-sama had left his side. Only when Hinata-sama was almost sent flying on the wall did he notice Hiashi-sama had interviened. He looked furious. The way his hands slashed the air was showing it. 

Neji knew why he was angry. 

He was angry because he had seen his expectations shatter right in front of his eyes. He had believed Hinata-sama would fail, like she used to do. He had believed she would lose to Hanabi-sama like she did so many times in the past. But he had been proved wrong. And it angered him. 

Neji understood that. He understood his anger, because he himself had felt it in the past. He understood one would try to vent his fury on someone else, someone one holds responsible for whatever happen.

But he couldn't stand the idea of someone hurting Hinata-sama. 

No matter who it was.

Neji blocked the hand aimed at the girl's body.

White furious eyes glared at him.

He hardened his gaze.

"This is none of your concern, Neji." the man warned.

The boy kept silent.

"This is a training session, don't you interfere." he hissed.

"You're hurting her, Hiashi-sama." he stated.

"Out of my way."

"Neji-niisan, don't..."

"No."

Veins instantly scarred both man's and boy's face.

He avoided a powerful gentle blow coming towards him. But he could prevent a knee to get him in the stomach.

He coughed and clutched his belly.

"Neji-niisan..." Hinata called behind him. 

"I'm fine." he stood up.

More blows were delivered to him. He blocked some. He received some. 

His body was hurting, in many aeras. Hiashi-sama wasn't soft on him. 

He knew the fight was serious. After all, he had pissed him off and was disobeying his orders. And he knew Hiashi-sama couldn't stand people disobeying him.

But Hiashi-sama was wrong.

Neji dodged the man's palm once again.

His body suddenly heated up. 

He had unconsciously started to gather chakra around his body.

He had no time to think about it.

He grabbed the man's hand and drew him towards his body. Surprised, the man firstly didn't offer any resistance. That was before his eyes widened as he understood.

"Kaiten!" Neji announced.

Air became thick. Pressure increased. Chakra burst.

Hinata covered her face from the strong draught. 

As the room became quiet, she lowered her arms to look around her.

Neji still stood in front of her. Her father stood few steps away from him.

Neji knew it was foolish.

He didn't want to ruin the training room, so he had executed his attack with less than eighth of his power. He knew it must have feel like a vague little caress on Hiashi-sama's body. Nothing much. He knew the man was at least ten times stronger than him. He knew he could seriously get hurt if Hiashi-sama wanted. 

But he felt he had to stand him. 

He wouldn't apologize to him. He wouldn't go away. He wouldn't retreat. 

Because he knew he was doing the right thing.

"I told you not to interfere. And you're disobeying me Neji."

He gave the man a sharp look.

"Just like Hizashi..."

The man raised two fingers in front of his mouth.

Two pairs of eyes widened.

"Otousan!" Hinata shouted.

"Otousan, don't..." Hanabi called.

Neji didn't utter a word.

He removed the head band covering his forehead, revealing the seal.

His features hardened with determination.

He took a fighting stance.


	10. A promise

A/N : Just to answer Dragon/Yami. Actually, I have no answer to your question. The manga was very vague about who can trigger whose cursed seal. So you can make a lot of assumptions about it. Anyway, the manga didn't tell us whether Hinata knows how to trigger Neji's cursed seal, that's why I didn't consider that possibility.

* * * * * * *9

They walked. Slowly, silently.

People threw them worried and concerned looks.

He didn't care. She didn't look.

They kept walking. 

Their arms on each other's shoulders. 

Preventing each other from falling on the ground.

She raised her head to take a look at him.

He didn't look at her, but straight in front of him.

"Neji-niisan, I'm---"

"We're almost there."

She shook her head.

"But we can't leave like this---"

"Why wouldn't we?" he spat.

She looked down.

"Neji-niisan, it's never good when people separate in bad terms." she turned to him, her voice soft. "I...I know that he likes you. He likes you like his son and---"

"I don't care." he snapped. "I don't care if he likes me like a son when he treats his daughter the way he treats you." 

Hinata smiled, bitter.

"I know dad is a very nice person. But he is very strict and he doesn't let things slip easily you know..." she sighed. "If he---"

"I won't let him." he said with a firm voice.

Silence.

He frowned.

Hiashi-sama had let him leave the Main Family mansion. Unharmed.  

And he wondered whether he should be happy about it. 

Right now he felt disappointment, for the man had interrupted their fight before it even started. Not that he wanted to beat Hiashi-sama. No. But he felt his mission was incomplete.

Hinata-sama was quite wounded. And it was sort of his fault. 

He hadn't been quick enough to jump into the fight before she got hurt. 

He had been no help.

He was frustrated.

Maybe that was the reason why he had wanted Hiashi-sama to attack him. So he could prove that he could defend himself. So he could prove that he could stand him. Just like her. 

Just like his sister.

"Neji-niisan, are you alright?" came Hinata's voice.

"Yes." 

They stopped at the house's doors.

"Hold on there." he said disengaging from the girl's hold as he leaned her on the wall.

He pushed the door open, went back to take her before entering the place.

"Neji, are you-----Hinata-sama!" the woman gasped at the girl's pitiful state.

Neji wordlessly carried the girl in the kitchen then sat her on a chair.

"She is staying with us." he finally said.

Hinata's eyes widened.

The woman's face was showing incomprehension.

"Hinata-sama, what happened?!" she asked her eyes wide with angst.

"I...I had a fight with father."

"Ah...? I don't understand. How---"

"I mean, a real fight Auntie."

The woman shook her head bewildered.

"No wonder you're hurt that much." she turned to her son "Neji, go and get the first aid kit please."

"Already got it." he came closer "I'll treat her wounds."

"Well, Neji-niisan, I can do it myself..."

"I'll do it." he said already taking the bandages out.

"I think I'll go prepare a room for her..." she turned away "I'll be upstairs."

"Aa." he nodded without even looking at her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you..." the girl said lowering her head.

"It's fine Hinata-sama. You're family." the woman smiled good-heartedly before disappearing.

Hinata looked up, then returned the smile.

She plunged her hand in her pocket and took out a little plastic jar.

"Neji-niisan..."

He looked up at her.

"...I use this to treat my wounds."

"Aa." he took the little jar. "What is this?"

"Some ointment I made." 

He couldn't hide his surprise.

"Yourself?"

"...yes." she nodded shyly.

"Fine. I'll use it."

He closed his eyes as veins slashed his face.

"Neji-niisan, thank you." she said softly.

He simply nodded.

His ears warned him a door had been opened.

His eyes flew opened.

Once again, she was going out. 

He pushed the covers aside and climbed off the bed.

He slowy walked to the window. Just in time to see her clumsily walk away.

He sighed.

Her knee was still hurting. He could perfectly see it. 

Yet every morning, she kept on with her training.

She would leave for two or three hours, to jog around the forest he assumed. Then she would come back, take a quick shower before heading to her team's meeting place. And she never showed any sign of weariness. With her delicate pale features, never would anyone guess how much hard work she was putting herself through. 

Not even her father. 

He clenched his fists.

The more he found about the Main Family's way of life, the more he hated Hiashi-sama. The man wasn't only a total bastard. He was also the worst father anyone could have, treating his daughter like some piece of trash, as if she was nobody. She was straining herself like mad and he refused to see her.

He turned away from the window.

He shouldn't blame Hiashi-sama, because he was no better than him. 

He too had refused to see her. He too hadn't accepted the change in her. 

Until they met in the forest. 

Until she told him herself.

And he had always wondered why she had told him, because she usually was a very secretive girl.

But that was the way she was. She was a mystery. And even though they had been living in the same house for three days now, he still had trouble to figure her out. 

He had always thought his abilities to figure out people were unbeatable. But Hinata-sama was an exception. Just like he was. That Naruto. Both of them were defying every categories. 

He snickered. 

Categories? As if people were made to fit into categories. 

There was no category. Just like there wasn't losers nor winners. 

There were just people. People living. With their legacy, their abilities, their goals. And no matter the pain, the obstacles, they would always try to overcome. They would always head straight forward. 

They would never give up. 

He looked down, a puzzled expression on his face.

Never give up.

No matter the pain in her body, Hinata-sama kept on.

No matter his broken arm and leg, Lee kept on.

No matter what people thought of him, Naruto kept on.

He was smiling now.

He smiled because he felt he understood them better.

He smiled because he felt he understood himself better.

No matter what happened before, he would never give up either.

Because he had made a promise.

To his father.

To Hinata-sama.

To himself.

"I understand Hiashi-sama, but---"

Neji stopped in his tracks as he overhead his mother's voice. 

He quietly leaned on the wall.

"My decision is already taken."

"But, what about Hinata-sama. I mean, maybe she---"

"I'm not worrying about her. I know I'm making the right decision." He paused. "She has always been independant. Actually, since Hanabi was born. She can deal with whatever happens to her. Besides, there is Neji. I know I can count on him."

Neji frowned, incomprehension marking his features.

"Neji?...Neji is still a boy Hiashi-sama."

"He isn't. He is a ninja and he knows his duty. I know he will fullfill it."

"But, isn't it too early for him to---"

"No. I have no doubt in his abilities. I've seen what he is capable of. He is pretty grown up, I know he would protect Hinata no matter what." he chuckled. "Did I tell you that he jumped in the middle of the fight I had with Hinata a week ago? He thought I was hurting her..." 

"He did?" the woman choked out.

"Yes, he even fought me better than I expected. That's why I think Hinata is definitely in good hands. I trust him with all this. He is Hizashi's boy afterall. I know brother raised him well."

There was long silence.

Neji didn't move from his eavesdropping spot.

He couldn't. 

He was baffled.

"Since Hizashi died, I've been hoping for the moment when the argument that started between us and turned into a quarrel between our two families will end. Neji and Hinata, these two children, they represent the future of the clan..."

"Hiashi-sama..."

"...you know, they'll probably do what Hizashi and I weren't able to build. Because, they have the will to change. I've seen both of them change so quickly I still can barely believe it. They've changed so much, in such a short amount of time...unlike me. I've always been afraid to change our clan. Hizashi showed me there was another path that can be taken. The path of love. He saved me because he cared about me as a brother, not because he had to follow the rules of our clan. Can you believe it? Just because he cared about me, he found the strenght to protect me from death that day...And I think, over the years, I've realized the strenght of a clan does not rely on the jutsus nor the abilities of its members...but on the bond they share." 

Sounds of steps.

"That's why I want the Hyuga clan to take a new direction. I believe in a time where the Main and Branch families will be one big family again. The great Hyuga Family. I believe these two children will make it. That's why today, I'm begging you to take care of them."

"I...Hiashi-sama..." she stuttered, emotion clear in her voice "...of course I'll do it. Please, don't bow to me..."

"Thank you."

He slowly pushed himself off the wall.

Hiashi-sama believed in them.

Hiashi-sama believed they were strong.

Neji wiped the wet drops forming on the corner of his eyes. 

He silently walked away.


	11. Someone whose spirit never gives up

* * * * * * *10

They were reaching the place.

Gai-sensei had left them few minutes ago at the usual meeting point. And though they weren't in a hurry, they would soon arrived, and meet the other candidates. Their future opponents.

He shook his head.

"Are you alright Neji-kun?" 

"Yes." 

"Ah..." she looked down, keeping the pace "...I'm a little nervous. But I don't know why..." she smiled at him "...must be the anticipation." 

He nodded, fully understanding what she meant.

He too could feel the familiar knot in his belly. Every ninja could feel it. Even under different circumstances. 

He remembered how it had shown itself on Lee's features two days ago, when they had visited him. Lee had been happy to see them and he had even seemed relieved to see he Neji was doing well. Lee had always been the cheerful type anyway. So it didn't make a great difference. But when Tsunade-sama had arrived, something had changed in the room. 

Lee had looked...expectant. 

Neji face took a weird expression as his mind dived into that memory.

He remembered what Tsunade-sama had said after looking closer at Lee's arm and leg. How she had taken a serious expression and how Lee's eyes had lowered after she told him.

But when Lee had looked up again, he had seen it.

He had seen that glint in his eyes. The glint every fighter carry in his eyes whenever he is going for a dangerous mission. And that glint had told him what a ninja was.

Someone which spirit never gives up.

His white eyes looked straight in front of him.

Today he was taking the Chuunin exam. Once again. 

He too was expecting a lot of great things to happen.

"Can't you stop eating for a minute!" a girly voice shouted.

"...Well, I'm hungry..." 

"You're always eating! Take a break!" she ordered.

The boy beside her moved his snacks away from his mouth and frowned.

"Finally, your munching is unnerving..."

The boy sighed turning away from his bossy team-mate.

"Ino, isn't it?" a girl asked behind them.

The blond turned to the newcomer. 

"Tenten, you're taking the exam too?"

"Yes..." she mumbled.

Both girl's shoulders dropped down in defeat.

"There seem to be stronger guys this year again..."

"I'm getting tired already at the idea of fighting them." Ino sighed.

"You're sounding like Shikamaru..." Chôji stated.

The girl's face became red. Anger or embarassment?

"I do not!" she shouted.

Neji winced and shot her a hard look.

Ino swallowed hardly.

"...well...anyway, he isn't there anymore so..." she murmured.

"Oh, I guess we aren't the only two-members team around then...that's comforting." Tenten said to herself.

Neji slightly nodded at her statement.

He didn't want her to freak out before the exam is even started. 

"Hey guys..." a voice called.

They all turned to the newcomer. He was no stranger to them.

Ino was the first one to react.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be on some 'special mission'."

The ever grumpy-faced chuunin frowned at her tone.

"They picked me for the invigilation thingie for this exam." 

"What?!" Ino gasped.

Chôji choked a little on his potato chips.

Shikamaru only smiled at them.

"You guys fight around and tired yourself out. I'll be watching."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

He had never seen a ninja avoiding action this way. And judging from the guy's cheerful voice, it was obvious he enjoyed doing so. 

He mentally shook his head.

That was a ninja way he would never understand.

"Nara-kun, you have to go to your post now." another chuunin said from far.

"I'm coming." he turned to the four gennins "Don't get your asses beaten. I'll see you all later."

"Shut up! Who do you think you are trying to boss me around?!" Ino yelled at him.

Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"She is even worse than before." he said to Chôji.

"Yup." the blond answered before crushing a handful of chips in his mouth.

"What did you say?" Ino asked glaring.

"Nothing nothing." he walked off, sighing.

He silently leaned on the tree behind him.

The place was crowded with shinobis from several villages and countries. They all stood there gathered in groups of three, most of them slyly looking at each other with narrowed eyes. There was a loud silence and the tension was so thick one could touch it with his fingers.

It felt like the deep jungle.

Neji's eyes traveled on the crowd and caught some ninjas glaring at him.

His gaze rested on a particular dangerous looking man carrying a strange irokoi-like haircut. 

He was quite sturdy but had a very chubby face at the same time. He would have looked innofensive if his eyes didn't tell another story. Next to him was a woman with a snappy expression on her face. Her spiky blond hair seemed ready to strike whoever would mess with her. As for the dark-haired man behind her, he resembled that Shikamaru guy at first glance. With his pony-tail and his satisfied off-hand smile, he was different from those who seemed to be his team-mates. But again, you couldn't judge people on their attitudes. 

"Hey Neji, look who is there..." Tenten said.

He turned his head to follow Tenten's gaze.

Hinata-sama's team.

He frowned. 

What took them such a long time to reach the meeting place? 

"Urm, hello..." Hinata greeted.

"Hello!" Tenten and Ino answered.

"Waf! Waf!" Akamaru barked.

Shino nodded.

"Yeah, hello..." Kiba said throwing an inquisitive look at Neji.

Neji shrugged. 

Chôji kept on chewing his noisy potato chips.

"Did you guys see people any faces from last time?" Kiba asked.

"Until now I haven't. And I have a good memory." was Tenten reply.

"There are many people, so you can't tell for sure." Ino stated.

"I guess." Kiba caressed his dog's back.

"Waf! waf!"

"I wonder when this isgoing to start. We've been waiting for hours!" Ino snapped.

"I do too..." Tenten sighed.

"Chôji, I told you to stop eating those things. You're noisy!"

"It's not my fault..."

"What do you mean "not your fault"? You are-----Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked.

Everyone's eyes fell on the three arrivals.

Neji turned to them.

Team 7. Naruto's team.

He blinked.

Both boys of the team were standing at least one meter away from each other, their face serious as if it was the end of the world. The Uchiha's eyes seemed to be on the verge of calling the Sharingan, and his blond team-mate's expression was one of pure determination. The tension between the two was both electrical and invisible.

Amazing was the only word Neji's mind could find.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun..." Ino ran to him, then stopped. "What's with that face Sakura?" 

"Huh?" the pink-haired girl was dumbfounded.

Ino frowned.

"The tired-look. You didn't sleep enough? Too much nervous for the exam?" 

"Ah...no..." she took a glance at the two boys beside her, then sighed. "...not at all."

Ino's expression softened. Her mouth curved into a sly smile.

"Are you afraid to fight me because you're sure you'll lose?"

Sakura instantly went wild.

"In your dreams. I'll beat you this time!"

Neji tore his attention away from the two bickering girls.

His eyes unconsciously fell on the snappy-looking woman he had spotted earlier.

She was looking right in his direction. But not quite looking at him.

He followed her gaze.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He raised an eyebrow.

He had the feeling that this year's exam wouldn't be as easy as the previous one.

"Every one gather on the place!" a faraway voice ordered.

"Finally." Kiba mumbled.

"It's time." Tenten said.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata called softly.

"Hum?" Naruto blurted out, visibly kicked out of his concentration. 

"Let's give our best." She said, a shy smile on her lips.

Naruto lips parted. Then closed.

He smiled back and nodded.

Neji pulled away from the three and started to walk away, Tenten beside him.

He clenched his fist, determination printed on his white eyes.

Yes. They'll definitely do their best.

~ THE END ~ 


End file.
